Gold- Eyed Snake
by amysteriousforce
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he was done. Now Annabeth is missing, and a guy with no memory named Harry Potter is supposed to replace her. Meanwhile, Annabeth is at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, missing her memories. And now Kronos has risen again, this time using the body of a certain Dark Lord... Headmistress McGonagall, Dumbledore dead but not murdered, in seventh year of Hogwarts.
1. Percy

_A/N: So this is my first crossover. Hope you enjoy! Oh, I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. :(_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy Jackson<em>**

**_Olympus_**

* * *

><p>"No! You bring her back, you bring her back right now!"<p>

"Percy-"

"No! I don't care about the world. I want her back."

"Son, if you-"

"SHUT UP!" I roar. It's dangerous, speaking to the gods like this. "You never cared about us! You never cared about her! I hate you for doing this. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WORLD!"

"Boy," snapped Athena, "It was a wise-"

I whirl to face her, feeling hatred in my chest like liquid fire. This is her mother! "_I. Don't. Care._ Bring her back!"

"Annabeth will come back in her own time," says Zeus. He has remained silent until this point. I wish he had stayed silent. Hearing her name sends a stabbing sensation through me gut.

"And you think _this kid_-" I gesture to the boy in the glasses, standing behind me- "Will make up for her?!"

"Oi!" says the kid. "I'm a year older than you!" He had an English accent.

I look him up and down in disgust. He's not that impressive, skinny and tall with untidy black hair and bright green eyes, like mine. He could be the best demigod in the history of the world, but he's not Annabeth.

I notice he has a mark on his forehead shaped like lightning. I turn and snap at Zeus, "Is he yours?"

Zeus sighs. "Go back to your camp and figure it out, boy."

"I'm not leaving without Annabeth!" I uncap Riptide.

"No," Piper snaps. "We're not." She draws her dagger. I hear the rest of the Seven, Nico and Reyna taking out their weapons too.

The English boy just steps back. I'm hating him more by the second.

Zeus rolls his eyes.

My father steps forward. "Percy, I am so sorry about how this has to happen-"

"I don't want your lame apology!" I yell. "You're a sorry excuse for a dad. You promised we'd be done! We could live our lives in peace, you said. Now, I just want Annabeth back."

"Percy-"

"I hate you. Just leave me alone."

With those words, I stumble backwards into Piper and Jason. I black out.

When I wake up, I recognize my cabin. My head is spinning.

Chiron and the boy are sitting by my bedside. I glare at the boy and demand, "Who are you?"

Chiron sigh. "Percy, this is Harry Potter. He has no memories of anything."


	2. Annabeth

_A/N: Thanks for all the comments! Glad all of you like it. I think the main POVs will be from Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Hermione, and maybe Ron. I'll probably throw in a few chapters from other people's POV, like Hazel or Leo or another one of the Seven, but those are the main ones._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annabeth<em>**

**_Headmaster's office, Hogwarts_**

* * *

><p>The severe looking woman with spectacles studies me. "And you said you are sixteen?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am."

She frowns. Then sighs. Then pushes a tin bowl towards me. "Have a biscuit."

"Have- what?" She's caught me off guard.

"A biscuit. You must be hungry. You've been through a lot in the past few days."

She's right. I take one gratefully. "Thanks."

"Now you said you do not remember anything?"

"No."

"My name is Professor McGonagall. For future reference, you will call me and all your other teachers "Professor."

"Of course- um, Professor."

"Now, Miss Chase-"

"Wait- I mean, excuse me, Professor, but will I stay here?"

Professor McGonagall appraises me. "That shall remain to be seen."

"Minerva, she shall stay," says a gentle voice behind Professor McGonagall. She sighs and turns around slowly. "Albus, surely not? She just came wandering into the castle grounds, bypassing all security, with beasts that are unknown to wizardkind on her tail. With a sword, no less! She might be..."

I crane my neck to see who McGonagall is speaking to and nearly jump out of my chair. It's a painting! A man with a long silver beard sits regally on a gilded chair. His bright blue eyes twinkle kindly behind half-moon spectacles. In spite of myself, I rise and walk over to examine it. Fascinating! It has to be some clever form of television... but even Daedalus never had anything like this in his laptop, a television that can think for itself. Maybe a certain branch of magic... Something Hephaestus could make? Maybe like Seymour the Leopard in the Big House. But still...

Professor McGonagall clears her throat. "Miss Chase? Do you mind?"

"Oh! So sorry, Professor and..." I trail off and look inquiringly at the painting.

"Professor Dumbledore," he says, smiling. "Now, my dear Annabeth, If you could Professor McGonagall and myself a few moments to converse in private, that would be ever so kind. The door is that way." He waves his hand with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor," I say. I hesitate, unsure whether I should bow or something, and then hurry to the door.

I sit on the floor, dazed. I need a problem to solve right now.

_How about the fact that I'm here and not with Percy?_

Percy. The only person I remember from my life before now. His sea green eyes taunt me in my sleep. I rest my head in my hands. I miss him. I think.

I'd been stumbling through hot forests for three days, with some nasty monsters on my trail. It was my sword and sheer luck that kept me alive. I mostly tried to avoid them, but sometimes combat was the only option. Just as I was about to give up hope, I found a clearing with a small hut. In the distance, there were towers of a castle. I'd gone inside the cabin, where I proceeded to get attacked by a giant boarhound, who turned out to be owned by a friendly giant called Hagrid. He looked like he had recently been crying. He brought me up to the castle and now here I am, sitting on a hard stone floor with no memory of anything.

I hear McGonagall's voice. I listen through the keyhole. How cliché.

"Albus?" She sounds panicky. "You're not serious? Annabeth is the one?"

"Yes." His voice is grave. "And now Harry Potter is at camp."

"At camp... Then those... things... were Greek monsters?"

"Indeed they were."

"Then gods, and titans, and nymphs... They all exist?"

"Shh, Minerva, she is listening. Annabeth, you may come in."

I open the door timidly. "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is none of your concern," says McGonagall. "However, you are staying here at Hogwarts. Do you have a wand, or school supplies?"

"Umm, no. Professor."

"That is quite all right. We shall pay a visit to Ollivander's tonight. I happen to have extra schoolbooks, and we can order the supplies you need. There's only one last thing before we go... Sorting."

"Sorting?"

"Would you like to Sort yourself, or try on the Sorting Hat?" She gestures to a worn looking hat on a shelf.

"Umm... Sort myself, Professor."

"Very well." She gives me a summary of each House, about how Hufflepuffs are kind, Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are cunning, and Ravnclaws are wise.

I hesitate. I should be in Ravenclaw... But why?

"Where was Harry Potter?" I ask.

"Gryffindor," answers McGonagall.

"I'll take his place," I say.

"Are you sure? Harry is a year older than you, and the classwork-"

"I know I can do it, Professor."

"Very well, then. Off to Ollivander's. Please grasp my arm."

I do as I'm told.


	3. Harry

_A/N: The reason Annabeth remembers things better than Percy is because whichever god took her memories did a poorer job than Hera did on Percy, due to the fact that they thought Annabeth was less powerful than Percy. (Their mistake!) Right now, Annabeth is just thinking these things in passing, not even realizing that she is remembering. _

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

**Camp-Half Blood**

* * *

><p>"Well, I have this..."<p>

I hold up my stick of wood, the only thing in the pocket of my jeans when I showed up at Olympus without my memory. I'm in a toolshed full of swords and knives and other sorts of weapons. The big bloke with the rainbow tattoo has asked me if I have any weapons. I s'pose the stick doesn't count as a weapon, but still...

He regards my stick and says "That doesn't count. I mean, you could stick it in someone's nose, but you need a sword or knife or something."

I glance at my stick and sigh. "Yeah, you're right," I say. I've seen the other kids around here. They're all carrying some form of weapon. And that Percy Jackson was ready to run me through with his bronze sword. It was almost a good thing when Zeus made him faint.

I stow my stick in my pocket. It feels wrong to throw it away.

I glance around the toolshed, uninterested. The bloke with the tattoo points out various weapons and comments on their uses. I tune him out. Until I see a large silver sword handing at the back of the shed.

"What's that?" I ask, walking toward it.

"Oh," he says distastefully. "That. It's made out of silver, rubies encrusted at the hilt. British design. Not as good as a Greek sword, but it's worth a lot. Actually just appeared yesterday, never even seen it before. Wait, I wouldn't-"

Ignoring him, I pick it up. It's nice, I guess. Fits well in my hand. I flip it over to examine the other side.

Someone's engraved their name into the sword. I look closer.

_Godric Gryffindor. _

I feel a twinge of familiarity. Why? I don't know. Maybe something to do with my stick...

"I want it," I say.

Butch looks doubtful. "Are you sure? I know you're from England and all, but-"

"No, I want it," I tell him firmly.

"Alright, it's yours."

"Do I have to pay?"

Burch snorts. "Nope. But I suggest practicing a bit. You don't look like you've ever picked up a sword."

I'm about to tell him that that's not true. But is it? I can't remember.

I nod my thanks and head to the training arena.

I practice. The sword grows heavy in my hand. I swing repeatedly at dummies, sweat pouring down my back. After about an hour I take a break. This swordfighting feels foreign to me.

As I push my glasses up my nose, Percy Jackson walks in. He glares in my direction and takes out a pen.

_What's he going to do, right a speech?_ I think, but he takes off the cap and a sword appears in his hands. He then proceeds to mow down dummy after dummy, making my own sword skills look like a two year old's.

He glares in my direction again and yells "Potter!"

I stand. "What?"

"Come on. Duel."

I scowl. This isn't going to end well. For me. "Your mistake," I call.

He attacks. I manage to fend off his first strikes by pure luck. As he attacks again, it's not Percy I see, but a great fanged snake, rearing up.

I stumble back, gasping. What was that?

Percy knocks the sword out of my hands.

I let my instincts take over. I plunge my hand into my pocket. Grabbing my stick, I point it at Percy and yell "_Protego!"_


	4. Hermione

**Hermione**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

* * *

><p>"And this is a schedule of my classes." I hand Annabeth a piece of paper, which has my classes for the week on it.<p>

"Wow." She blinks. "Do you really take this many?"

I nod. "Mmhmm. This is Ron's. He has a lot less. So what do you think?"

Annabeth glances over at Ron, who is doodling absentmindedly with his quill. I roll my eyes. "Don't mind him," I whisper. "He's been sort of depressed ever since Harry-" I cut myself off. I miss Harry so much. Ron and I have been falling apart without him.

I sniff and try for a watery smile. Annabeth is looking from me to Ron with a curious expression on her face.

"So, nice wand." I gesture lamely at Annabeth's wand, which she holds awkwardly at her side. Wherever she comes from, Annabeth does not have a wizarding background.

"Oh," she says, holding it up. "Thanks."

"What sort?"

Her intense gray eyes find my own brown ones. "What do you mean?"

"What's the core made out of? What sort of wood?"

"Oh! Unicorn hair and white sandalwood."

"Can you do magic?" I ask.

"I don't know," she admits. "Am I allowed to try?"

"Oh- yes..." I quickly grab one of my spellbooks. "I'm going to teach you a levitation charm. Repeat after me- _Wingardium Leviosa._"

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

"Good. Remember, make the _gar_ and the _o_ nice and long. And for your wand..." I hold up my own. "Swish and flick," I say, demonstrating. Annabeth does it until i am satisfied. "Okay. Now try it on the book."

Annabeth takes a deep breath. "_Wingar-_" "

Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then." Ron has come over to investigate. Annabeth merely looks annoyed, but I blush remembering my first time seeing Ron and... Harry... on the train. We were so small. I can't believe he still remembers that, six years later.

"Yes, Ronald," I say with mock exasperation. "I'm teaching Annabeth the Levitation Charm. She almost-"

"Oi, Annabeth," says Ron. "Did you take Harry somewhere?"

I open my mouth. "Ron!"

Annabeth looks scandalized. "Look, I'm sorry if this Harry is a friend of yours, but I never did anything to him. In case you didn't notice, I'm missing my life, too!"

"Harry's my best mate," snarled Ron. If you did something to him-"

"Hermione, I'm going to bed," snaps Annabeth suddenly. "Goodnight. Oh, and I'll take your schedule," she adds, shoving the papers back at me.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," I say, glaring at Ron. She walks to the stairs then turns around and says "Wingardium Leviosa!" I watch as the book rises into the air. I'm impressed. I turn to congratulate her, but Annabeth is gone.

I turn on Ron. Snatching the book out of the air, I begin to hit him on the head with it. "You- are- so- tactless!"

"What, I only-"

"Her life is hard enough! She lost her memory-"

"What, you bought that? It seems like rubbish to me."

"Ron! She was telling the truth. I had a lie detecting charm on her the whole time."

Ron stares. "Bloody brilliant you are," he says finally. I blush. After a long stretch if silence I say quietly, "I wish Harry was here."

"Yeah, me too," he whispers, then pull me into a hug.

We stay like this for a long time.


	5. Percy 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait... I was on vacation. Thanks for all the comments (even if some of them were threats!). And don't worry, Leo will definitely be in the story more. I was also thinking that it needed some comic relief.**

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

_Camp Jupiter_

* * *

><p>I'm spending the day with Jason at Camp Jupiter. He's the son of Zeus that I can stand.<p>

We wander around New Rome. I know that is Annabeth were here, she'd be blabbering nonstop about the architecture. But all the angles and stuff like that... They're just not my thing.

I clench my fists. Annabeth. I would do anything to get her back.

"So..." Jason looks uncomfortable. "Do you want to talk to Octavian?"

The honest answer is no. I've already talked to Rachel, who is unable to locate Annabeth anywhere. Plus, Octavian is a two faced ball of slime. But it gives me something to do.

"Sure," I say reluctantly.

Octavian is in his augury, as usual. He now hates Jason and me more than ever, because we were right about the Giant War and he wasn't. Usually, goading him would make me happy. Not today.

As Jason and I walk in, I see the two people least likely to be consulting Octavian: Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque.

"Hail, Frank," calls Jason.

"Oh," says Frank. "Hi, guys!"

Hazel waves. "Percy, you look horrid."

"I feel horrid," I say.

Hazel makes a sympathetic face. Frank asks "So what's with that Harry Porter person?"

"Potter," Jason corrects automatically.

"It doesn't matter," I growl.

After Potter shot that silvery shield-thing at me, I bounced back and landed on my butt. I was hoping to give him a good beating for whatever he did to Annabeth. That didn't happen.

Anyway, after that, Chiron galloped in to the arena, asked if I was okay, then sped away with Potter to the forges to talk to Leo. Later, at the campfire, he was put in the Zeus cabin because of his scar. Seriously, who just happens to have a scar in the exact shape of lightning?

Frank wrings his hands. "Well, I talked to Octavian, and he said that he already tried to locate Annabeth, but he failed. But-"

"But we didn't believe him," adds Hazel fiercely. "So Frank made him try in front of us, but..."

She trails off, leaving me with no doubt that Octavian couldn't find Annabeth.

I kick a nearby brazier, cursing in Ancient Greek. Hazel looks scandalized.

"Hey, we could try an Iris message," says Jason.

I look up hopefully. "Jason, that's... A good idea! I'm so stupid..."

Fortunately, the sun is out, so we don't have any problem finding a rainbow. I take a drachma from Hazel, hands trembling.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase!" I toss the coin into the fountain.

This can't possibly work, but maybe...

I see a hazy outline of a castle with a lot of towers, and then static. And then blackness. That's it.

I yell in frustration and take my sword to go destroy something. Before I break anything, though, unexpected tears prickle at my eyes.

_No. No, I can't break down in front of everyone._

I find a deserted alley behind the bakery and begin to sob. All the anger and frustration and sadness I've been holding in for the past few days come pouring out of me all at once. I haven't cried like this in... years.

I attack a wall. It doesn't do much damage, which is good, but it helps relieve my feelings.

When I'm done with crying, I try to find Jason, Frank, and Hazel again. It takes me a while, but when I track them down they are with Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Nico in Reyna's office.

"Hey, guys," I say. If they notice my stuffy sounding voice or my swollen eyes they don't say anything.

"Hello, Percy," says Reyna. "We were just discussing what to do about Annabeth. Besides being our friend, she is a vital part of our camps. We have come to the unanimous decision that a Quest must be sent."

"A... Quest?" My brain seems fuzzy, and my head hurts. Probably from all the crying.

Reyna nods. "We decided that you would be on it. That is, we assumed you'd want to, but if you don't-"

"Yes," I say. "I need to do this."

"Alright, then. You can choose your companions."

I immediately turn to Frank. "Will you and Hazel-"

"I'm sorry, Percy, I need Frank here," Reyna apologizes.

"Oh..." I trail off. Out of everyone here, Frank and Hazel are the ones I trust the most.

"I'll go with you," volunteers Jason.

"As will I," adds Piper.

Reyna looks to me for approval. I hesitate, then nod.

"Wait," says Leo. "I made, um, like a promise, to, er..." He trails off and mutters something indistinct.

Fortunately, Piper understands. "He can come too, right?"

Reyna purses her lips. "I am not sure that would be wise. More than three on a Quest..."

"We can do it," promises Piper. I agree.

"One more thing." Reyna turns to me. "I think Harry Potter should go."

"What?! No way!" I'm outraged.

"Think about it," pleads Reyna. "Think about what happened to you and Jason last year. I think this is something like that. If you could unlock Harry's memories, then you could-"

"Find Annabeth," I finish. She right. Even though I don't want her to be. "Fine. Potter comes."

Reyna clasps her hands. "Wonderful! Now let's eat."


	6. Annabeth 2

_**Annabeth**_

_**Hogwarts**_

Ron has forgiven me for our argument in the common room when we first met, so he, Hermione and I decide to take our studying out to the old oak tree in front of the lake. Ron tells me that there's a giant squid swimming beneath it.

"What?! No way!" I laugh.

"No, it's true," he says seriously. "And mermaids too. One time in fourth year..." Ron launches into a story about how he and Hermione were kidnapped by mermaids and put to sleep magically.

"You're making that up," I say. "How did you get out of it? Ninja skills?"

The smile drops off Ron's face. "Harry."

"Oh." There is an awkward silence. Hermione starts practicing silencing charms on bugs. I lean against the old willow. Despite myself, despite everything, I smile. Percy would love it here.

I freeze. Percy... would love it here!

Why would Percy love it here?

The obvious answer is because I'm here. I push the thought aside.

The lake. Percy always loved water. He'd swim like a sea otter. Why? His parents or something... Was his mother a mermaids? No, Ron said that mermaids were ugly. Percy certainly is not ugly.

A different approach. Animals loved Percy, right? Ron and Hermione had introduced me to thestrals, they would have liked Percy. It was like he could... I don't know. I've lost my train of thought.

Okay. Another approach. Where else does this place remind me of? Home. Where is that? America, obviously. Narrow it down. California? No. Somewhere else we can see the ocean...

I bang my fist against the trunk of the tree. Hermione looks up. "You okay, Annabeth?"

I take a deep breath and smooth back my hair. "Yeah. Fine. I just..." I try for a smile. "I've been practicing my accent."

Ron leans forward. "All right! Let's hear it."

I take a deep breath and say "Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell!" in the most British way possible.

Ron and Hermione crack up. I laugh too. Hard.

Laughter disguises the pain.


	7. Harry 2

**_Harry_**

_**The Fields of Mars**_

Five days. That's how long I've been at camp. They're already trying to get me back home. Part of me is thinking _Yes, now I can go and have my life back and be with my mates. _

The other part is wondering if I'm really so dislikable.

Well, at least I know Leo likes me. He's showing me Camp Jupiter's impressive aircraft.

"And I call this baby the 'Leo Is Awesome Mobile!" He announces proudly when we arrive at a ship about the size of a small house.

I stare at Leo. He's pretty likeable , and about as American as you can get, but I will never understand his crazy obsession with his one true love- himself.

"Hey, just joking, bro," he grins. "Its actually called "Raegae." But tomato tomahto. Fastest airship in the world. Not that big, of course, but that's why it's so fast. This is the ship we'll us to get us to England. So what can I help you with?" He talks very fast.

"My, er, stick," I say.

"Oh yeah!" He whips it out of his toolbelt. "I figured out as much about it as I could. It's made out of holly. Common enough wood. The thing is that your stick has a Phoenix feather inside it. Phoenixes are really rare, I've never actually seen a feather before-"

"No!" I say. "If you're suggesting we break it, I'll have to kill you." I'm only half joking.

Leo grins. "You got a cool sense of humor, bro. But yeah, I wouldn't want people breakin' my stick." He hands it to me. His hand are always moving. It's like watching someone who's had one cheering charm too many.

My head throbs. Cheering charm? Where did I get that from?

"One more thing," says Leo. "You're probably not a son of Zeus. I normally don't believe magic like spells and potions and wand waving and stuff, but if you ask me that's a pretty serious magic wand you got goin' on there. They'll probably move you to the Hecate cabin."

"So what do phoenixes do?" I ask randomly. Not really interested, but I want to steer the conversation away from this topic that makes my head hurt so badly.

Leo snorts. "Like I'd know. Supposedly they regenerate, but..."

I tune Leo out. The pain in my head is building, and I realize that it's not my head but my scar that blazing with pain.

"Seriously, birds out of fire? There's no way..."

I'm peering down at a man who's solid gold. He has cracks running through him, like he's a China doll that someone dropped. There's a piece of his flesh missing from the inside of his wrist.

I feel a ripple of doubt. I am not willing to give up my life for someone who cannot guarantee me victory.

"My Lord." I hear a voice behind me.

"What is it, Wormtail?" I say, my voice high and cold. "Good news, I hope."

"Indeed, My Lord. We've found the last piece! His previous host-"

"Give it to me. I want to see if this Kronos is all he claims to be."

Wormtail hand the piece to me and retreats into a corner. It feels cold and hard, like glass. I insert it into his wrist, and the sarcophagus explodes in golden light. Then I see a flash of green, and cold laughter fills my ears. And then a voice, a woman, shouting my name-

I'm on the ground, yelling. Leo is holding me down and two medics are force feeding me a potion that tastes like treacle tart. Leo lets go of me. "What happened, man?" All I can manage is "He's back."

Then the world goes dark.


	8. Hermione 2

**Hermione**

**Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>"So your parents," asks Annabeth. "Are they wizards too?"<p>

It's the fifth week of classes. Annabeth pretty much has the schedule, and the school, memorized. I'm surprised to say that she seems to be having almost no trouble with her classes. She's advanced.

"No," I say. "They're dentists."

Annabeth frowns. "But how... Ahh, I see. Genetics. The wizarding gene is recessive, of course, so..." She trails off. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yes!" I say. Together we hurry to the Great Hall.

"What do your parents do?" I ask her.

"They..." she begins. "Um, I don't know. I can't remember. I don't think my mom lived with Dad and me though."

I wince, feeling badly that I brought up her forgotten past.

"Oi!" A voice yells, and I see Ron waving enthusiastically to us from our table. Annabeth and I walk past the other three tables to sit at the fourth. "Where we're you?"

I flush slightly. "Annabeth was having some trouble with getting out of bed this morning." I give a side glance to Annabeth, who is already munching on a fried egg.

"Wha'?" She says around a mouthful of egg. "It's Monday."

Ron sniggers.

"Well, we'd better be off," I say. "Annabeth, grab me a piece of toast to go,please."

"Sure thing."

"You've got potions?" Ron asks. "Shame. I've got break."

"Shut up," Annabeth laughs as I drag her away.

Potions with Snape is uneventful. He resents letting Annabeth into his N.E.W.T. class, but she's keeping up, which makes Snape even more resentful. It's not until after class that things get interesting.

Malfoy, who has apparently not been paying attention for the last four or so weeks, approaches us after class. "So, who's the new girl?" He asks me.

"I'm Annabeth, and I'm standing right here," she says coolly. I wince. I can't believe I forgot to tell her about Malfoy.

"Ooh, an American," he sneers. "How old are you, thirteen?"

Her grey eyes narrow. "Sixteen, actually. You?"

Malfoy smirks. "Why are you in seventh year, Annabelle? Or can you not count?"

"Annabeth, actually. I was about to ask you the same thing, after you put eight spider legs in your Deforming Potion instead of seven."

"Annabeth-" I say, slightly surprised. "You should-"

"Stay out of this, Mudblood," Malfoy hisses.

Annabeth flushes. Her eyes are slits. "What. Did. You. Call. Her?"

"I bet you're one, too," says Malfoy spitefully. "What were your parents, Muggle teachers? Oh, I forgot, you can't remember."

With that, Annabeth shoves him against the dungeon wall. She puts her forearm against his throat, and pulls out a wand. "Say that again. I dare you."

Crabbe and Goyle, who I haven't noticed until this point, step back, surprised.

"You don't know any curses," says Malfoy, obviously panicking slightly. He attempts to wiggle free, but Annabeth puts her knee against his lower stomach and says, "Try me."

"Annabeth," I say.

Apparently, Malfoy doesn't want to try her, because he whimpers and apologises. Annabeth lowers her wand with reluctance.

"Chase, Granger, are you fighting?" I whirl around, hoping against hope... But no, Snaps is leering at us.

"Yes, Professor, they attacked me," gasps Malfoy, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Let's see, twenty points each from Gryffindor, I think," he smirks.

Annabeth glares at him and walks away. I follow.

"What was that?" I ask her. "That was brilliant!"

"Thanks," she replies. "Ugh, what a jerk. Reminded me of Octavian."

"I... Who's Octavian?" I ask her.

"He's... He's... ahh... someone who's mean," she finishes, looking dejected.

"But someone from your past," I say.

"Yes!" She says. We hurry to Transfiguration.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall's voice blares over the loudspeaker. "All students, please report to the Great Hall immediately."

Annabeth looks at me, confused. We go to the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" asks Ron. Annabeth shrugs.

"I would guess a speech of some sort," I say.

"Blimey, says Ron. "The last time we were called to the Great Hall like this-"

"Dumbledore told us about his funeral plans," I finish grimly.

"I.. Wait, what?" Asks Annabeth.

"Harry told us about this," I say. "He and Dumbledore, at the beginning of our sixth year, started hunting down Horcruxes together." Annabeth nods. She knows what Horcruxes are. "They found all of them- except one. Dumbledore knew it was probably going to be the mist dangerous-"

"Plus, Harry got injured playing Seeker at the final Quidditch match. Hey, we need a new Chased, tryouts are on Friday," Ron adds.

"Anyway," I say. "The last Horcruxes was a ring. Dumbledore put it on- for some reason- and it cursed him. He got back in time for Snake to put a countercurse on him, but by then belongings weeks to live. So he told us he was going to die, of course. It's still very sad."

We've arrived at the Great Hall. ProfessorMcGonagall is already standing before us. She waits for everyone to take their seats before beginning.

"I'm afraid I have disturbing news," she says. Ron, Annabeth and I share a panicked look.

Professor McGonagall waits again for the noise to die down before saying: "Lord Voldemort has returned."


	9. Percy 3

**Percy**

**Somewhere in Nebraska**

* * *

><p>Leo's ship is having "technical difficulties."<p>

We got out of Camp Jupiter just fine (why he couldn't have built the stupid thing at Camp Half-Blood I don't know) but had to stop at a Nebraska gas station for some screws and duct tape. Leo couldn't get it off the ground after that. He keeps muttering about the "aerial transmission" and the "electron thermoreactor." Cars were never my thing in general. Once a pegasus landed on top of my dad's old car. But that's another story.

Piper has somehow managed to make a picnic out of the Pringles, chocolate bars, and soda we found at the gas station. She and Jason have spread out a blanket and are sharing a Pringles container.

Leo refuses to let us eat the food he brought. He's saving it for a "special occasion." Thanks, buddy.

Harry is staring off into space, absentmindedly rubbing his scar. He says he has a special connection with "Lord Vold-something" and apparently this Lord dude has come back from the dead. So the scar hurts him.

Leo is tinkering with the engine of his ship. It's a good thing the Mist exists because I'm sure we would be attracting a bunch of news teams if it didn't. I've noticed that things Leo makes tend to break a lot.

I am pacing, capping and uncapping Riptide. When we took off, I was so glad to finally be doing something to get Annabeth back. Now, stuck in the middle of nowhere with only grass and wheat, I feel restless and annoyed.

"Hey, man," I call to Jason. "Throw me a Pringle, will you?"

Jason nods and chucks a chip my way. A wind springs up and directs it into my hand.

"Thanks," I yell.

"Don't mention it."

"Huh, this is weird." Leo's voice is muffled from being inside the engine.

"What?" I ask, running over.

"This." He pulls out a small black ball and whacks it with his screwdriver. It immediately unrolls in his hands, becoming a small black cat. "It was scratching out the echolocation system wires when I found it."

"This ship has echolocation?" Jason has joined us. "Like a bat?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is, I didn't put it in there, and it was destroying the engine. I mean, what the..."

"Sabotage," I say quietly.

"What?" Piper has walked over. She picks up the small cat from Leo's hand. "What's this?"

"A tiny cat," says Leo. "It was wrecking my ship."

The cat curls up in a ball again.

"Sabotage," I say again. "It has to be. When I find out who-"

"We don't know for sure, Percy," says Jason, and I glare at him. "Can the ship be fixed, Leo?"

"Already is," he replies, wearing that maniacal grin of his. "Getting on or not, losers?"

"Harry!" Piper shouts. "Come on!"

Harry jogs over. "What?"

"Do you know what this is?" she asks him.

"It looks like a black ball, I guess." He looks confused. Leo hits it with a screwdriver, and the ball becomes a cat again, meowing indignantly.

Harry's eyes widen. "_Piertotem Locomotor_."

"What?" everyone says.

"I-I... I'm dunno," he says shakily. "But- wait..." He grabs his stick from how back pocket, points it at the cat and says, "_Finite Incantatum."_

Immediately, the cat stops moving. Leo scratches it. "Wax," he says wonderingly.

"Okay, let's get on the ship," I say.

"But think about it," I tell the others once Leo had gotten his ship up and running. "We have someone who opposes this quest. Someone doesn't want us to reach Annabeth. And it had to be someone from Camp Jupiter... Octavian!" I realize.

"Percy," says Jason. "He's a jerk, but you can't blame him for everything. Maybe it just snuck in."

"No," says Harry, very quietly. "No, it didn't. It had a spell on it, see? Someone put a spell on it and put it in Leo's engine. I removed the spell, and turned it back to a wax figure. Percy's right," he finishes.

"That means we have another person who can do magic either living in Camp Jupiter or sneaking in," says Piper, just as the thought is dawning on the rest of us. "We have to alert Reyna. They could be dangerous. They probably _are_ dangerous."

"Get to Annabeth first, then apprehend the criminal," says Leo. "Anyways, we should be at Camp Half-Blood in, say, a few hours for a quick pit stop, then it's a hop across the pond for us! I suggest getting some sleep, cuz we're gonna have a lot of family togetherness as we cross the big blue!"

Piper snorts. "Aye aye, Captain."

The ship zooms northeast, toward England.

Toward Annabeth.


	10. Annabeth 3

Annabeth

The Great Hall is silent.

I know that Voldemort supposedly died seventeen years ago, when he tried to kill Harry Potter and his curse rebounded. I know he rose again a few years ago and that Harry and Dumbledore found and destroyed all his Horcruxes, his pieces of soul. I know that Voldemort fled into the wilderness, where he supposedly died again. Suicide, they said. He couldn't live with the humiliation.

I've always thought that was a load of crap.

Voldemort would never kill himself, not after all he'd gone through to be immortal. He couldn't just throw all his hard work away.

So I'm not particularly surprised when McGonagall makes the announcement. Apparently none of these other kids can use logic, however, because after a few seconds of shocking silence, pandemonium erupts like a bomb exploding. People scream, swear, cry. First years hide under tables, while seventh years bellow in fear at each other.

Next to me, Hermione has both hands pressed against her mouth, her eyes wide. Ron is a delicate green colour and is shaking his head, saying "Bloody hell..."

I am frozen. I think fear might be contagious, because suddenly the feeling is there, worming its icy way through my bloodstream, chilling my bones, making me numb. And suddenly I know why I was ripped away from my life, from Percy, from everything. I am to fight, and defeat, an invincible dark lord.

Why me?

As one, the teachers draw their wands and make a sound like a cannon blast. The students settle down. McGonagall explains, but I can't listen. Hermione can fill me in later anyway.

McGonagall says something about early dinner, no more lessons, but no one cheers. Food appears before me, but no on has an appetite. Dark muttering permeates the Great Hall. Students run back and forth between tables. No one speaks above a murmur.

After about a half an hour of playing with her food, Hermione stands and walk out of the Hall. Ron and I exchange a look and follow her.

We go to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione is curled up on a chair, staring, expressionless, into the fire. Ron sits next to her. Hermione puts her head on his shoulder.

"I miss Harry," I hear her say.

I back away, feeling like an intruder. Up to the dormitory.

An hour later, Hermione joins me in the dormitory. Her eyes are red and puffy. I pretend I don't notice.

"He's crazy about you, you know," I tell her.

"Hmm?"

"Ron."

She gives a small laugh. "No. He still considers me to be just a friend. Besides, it would never- I mean, between us... And we fight all the time, so..."

"You love him," I say.

She doesn't respond for a long time. Finally, she whispers simply, "Yes."

I smile. "He loves you too. I don't know much about feelings, but I can read people pretty well. Anyone could see that Ron loves you."

Hermione sighs. "Like a sister, maybe."

"No," I correct. "It's more than that."

We chat for a while longer, about Ron, about Voldemort, about Harry, about my unknown past. I don't tell her about Percy. That still feels too private. I drift off to sleep.

_I'm being pulled backward. My leg is tight with pain. _

_Percy's sea green eyes swim towards me as though in a haze. "What is it?" he asks me. _

_A girl's voice yells something. I'm pulled off my feet to the edge of the pit. Something is pulling me down, something I try desperately to shake free. Spider silk. _

_Percy is holding my arm. Me feet dangle into nothingness, pulled down by the weight of spider silk. I can feel tears streaming down my face, but it's like it's happening to another person. My strength is gone. We fall into the pit, Percy and I, and slam into something hard. Percy had grabbed a ledge. He was the only thing keeping me from falling._

_I GO TO TARTARUS, YOU COME TOO. The voice vibrates in my head, a thousand bees swarming and stinging. Why am I not afraid? Then I realize, _Percy._ It's the first time I've seen him in this clarity for weeks. His green eyes, his messy black hair, his adorable smile. Percy. Percy will keep me safe._

_"Percy!" I shout, and the dream changes. _

_We're aboard the Argo II. Percy and I sit on the glass bay doors on the belly the ship. We look at each other. _

_"I miss you," says Percy. _

_"Me too, but I'm fine," I tell him. "I'm in England, at a school. Don't worry about me."_

_"Annabeth..." Percy whispers. I've missed him so much. I curl up in his arms. "I have to worry for you. We're on a quest. Me, Leo, Jason, Piper, Harry. We're coming for you."_

_I reach up to kiss him, but he is already dissolving. "I love you!" I call frantically. He smiles and replies, but I can't hear him._

_The dream changes._

_Someone familiar circles me. He has blue eyes, blond hair. My chest tightens. _

_"Luke," I say._

_He doesn't reply, just circles. Gradually, his eyes change to gold, his form grows taller, harder. And then it's not Luke at all, but a snake-like humanoid monster with gold eyes. _

_The thing sneers. "I AM KRONOS," he booms, his voice like stone scraping stone, high, clear, cold. "AND I KNOW YOUR WORST FEARS, ANNABETH CHASE." He seizes my wrist. _

_A torrent of visions overcomes me: Percy on a stone floor, his head lying in a pool of his own blood. Piper, still and stone cold, not breathing, a dagger wound marking her back. Leo, falling behind in the distance, knowing we will never see him again. My family, my father and little brothers, their throats slit by an unknown dagger. And everywhere: Percy dying. Percy in pain. Percy._

_"NOOO!" I scream._

I jerk awake to morning light streaming through the curtains.

"Hey, you okay?" Hermione whispers.

I rub my eyes. "Just a nightmare."

Hermione nods. "Don't you have Quidditch today?"

I stretch and yawn. "Yeah. Ron's letting me use his broom, because he doesn't want to play or something."

"Yes, he's told me." Hermione is dressed in pants and a Gryffindor sweater.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"About 8:30."

"What?!" I demand, leaping out of bed. "Tryouts start at 9:15!" Hermione laughs and tells me to hurry up, that she'll be waiting downstairs at breakfast. I scramble to get dressed, brush my teeth, don the right training gear. I sprint down to breakfast, where Ron and Hermione are waiting, and scarf down a piece of toast. "Thanks again for the broomstick, Ron."

"No problem," says Ron.

I give Hermione a significant look, trying to remind her of our conversation last night, and head down the lockers to get Ron's broom.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, is captain of the Quidditch team this year. She is in need of a Keeper, a Seeker, and a Chaser. I hope to be Chaser. I once played soccer, so how different can it be? I've also been training with Ron. Which has been surprisingly fun.

I walk out onto the pitch along with twelve other hopefuls. Four of whom want to be chasers. Six want to be Seekers, and three want to be Keepers. I swallow against the sudden nervousness.

Ginny Weasley steps forward, along with the two Beaters, Coote and Peakes, and the second Chaser, Demelza Robins. She splits us up, has us fly around the pitch once. Everyone makes it. Ron's Comet 260 isn't the best broom by far, but it gets the job done.

Chasers first. I score all five goals, dodge the Bludgers, and even do a Sloth-Grip Roll to boot. Ron showed me that. I'm pleased with myself by the time I'm done. And then they're announcing my name, that I get the spot as Chaser. I can hear Ron and Hermione cheering, and I can't seem to wipe the grin off my face. I meet Demelza, Coote and Peakes. Ginny congratulates me, and I go to stand with the rest of the team.

Keeper tryouts. Ginny and Demelza shoot on the different Keepers, and decide that a boy named William Blakely is the best candidate. Lastly, Seeker tryouts. Ron has told me that most people just want to play Seeker because that's what Harry Potter was. Most of the Seekers are terrible. They couldn't catch the Snitch if it was the size of a dinner plate. Two stand out: a fourth year named Henrietta Wallis and a fifth year called Jonathan Holmes. In the end, Ginny decides on Holmes because he seems to have a better knowledge of Quidditch in general. And tryouts are over.

Ginny calls a team meeting in the locker room, and tells us that practice will be held every Tuesday and Friday from 7:00 to 9:00. We agree, and are told that we are free to go.

Ron and Hermione are waiting outside. Hermione hugs me, and Ron shakes my hand enthusiastically, saying "Well done, mate!" I smile, and realize something totally bizarre.

Despite all that's happened, despite my dreams and my past and my realization about Voldemort, I am happy.

I walk with Ron and Hermione back to the common room.


End file.
